Chibified: MAX'S STORY
by i have left fanfiction.net
Summary: max is chibi and he think a certain lone wolf is his mommy r
1. chibified

Chap 1 Chibified: Max

"Uh guys Max is well talking like baby" Kenny tried to hide the real point of the conversation

Ray and Tyson were totally absorbed in the T.V show

"GUYS!" Kenny was jumping in front of the T.V

"Get out of the way chief I really want to watch this new episode of holly wood squares" Tyson grunted

"Hilary" Kenny called for help

Hilary entered the room dragging a Chibified max

"What happened to my Maxie" Tyson exclaimed horrified looking at the chibi version of max (wasn't really different from normal max as max already looks chibi)

"Maxtouchedaveryunstableglassofthechemicalxostrificsanditexplodedmakinghimachibi" Kenny explained in one breath

Tyson's mouth was wide open as he didn't understand a single word Kenny had just said

Ray noticed Tyson's expression and so translated

"Kenny make pretty glowy thingy and Maxie touch pretty glowy liquid which go boom and Maxie baby" Ray finished.

"Oh" was the sign that Tyson finally got it

"So what do we do with him" Ray asked

"You're a girl you take care of him" Tyson suggested

"Alright you guys would probably starve him anyway"

But max had other plans

"Noooooooooo fat lady no take Maxie!" The chibi cried as he ran around the house finally stopping when he bumped in to some one's leg. Max looked up to see Kai staring down at him with disgust, kai never really liked kids. Kai picked max up by his shirt's scruff and carried him to the lounge.

"Does this belong to anyone?" Kai looked around questioningly from bladebreaker to bladebreaker

"Kai! That's max" Hilary shouted

"It is? Then good I can spank him for that whoopee cushion prank"

"No Kai" Hilary said horrified

Reluctantly Kai put max down

"Alright max what do you want to play"

Max was thinking when he saw Tyson's beyblade

"Max play pretty spinning top" the chibi declared as he stuck his hand and waited for dragoon to be placed there.

"But you have your own blade" Tyson whined

After some coaxing by Hilary Tyson handed the blade to max who promptly threw it towards wall in an attempt to make it fly.

"My blade!" Tyson screamed as he ran to pick up his beyblade

The blade started glowing and a pissed off giant dragon with a bump on his head appeared

/im gonna make sure this chump get a full dose hurricane/

/no please dragoon he's just a baby he meant no harm/ a black turtle pleaded as he stepped between dragoon and Max/

/next time…. / the dragon fumed as he returned to his blade


	2. Kai

Chap 2 chibbi life

Ding dong! The bell rang

"I'll get it " said Tyson

Kai had been up in his room with a very annoying max clinging to his back. After losing an intense argument with Hilary, Kai was sentenced to play "horsie" with max as long as max wanted.

And then the worst possible thing that could happen had happened Judy had come to collect max.

"let me in Tyson I have to see my little max" Judy insisted trying to shove off Tyson who was blocking the door.

"Sorry ma'am there's no max here" Tyson lied trying to stall

"Get out of my way" with tremendous strength Judy pushed Tyson and entered the house.

As soon as Judy reached the stairs Tyson grabbed her leg

"Let go of me you brat" Judy tried to shake Tyson off.

"NO Way, Kenny grab the other leg" Kenny obeyed

Judy dragged the two boys to the top of the stairs where Kai's room was being guarded by Ray. Through the slightly jar door Judy saw max…Chibified.

"What happened" Judy asked

"Ah he was caught in the explosion of some chemical x" Ray answered completely relaxed

"Oh maxie come to mommy" Judy cooed

"No you no max's mommy Kai horsie max's mommy" the defiant chibi answered

" HELL NO!" both Kai and Judy cried in unision.


	3. A sucking life

Chap 3 a shopping we will go

"Come on maxie pie I need to go shopping" Judy begged

"NNNO"

"Ill give you a candy bar" Judy bribed

"Hmmm, No" max said after some thought

"I'll give you five hundred candy bars if you go with her" Kai pleaded

Max's eyes started to well up

"Kai mommy no like max?" Max sounded hurt

"**Of course I don't like you how would you like it all of a sudden there a 5year old who thinks you're his MOMMY" **Kai shouted as he blew of somesteam

Max crawled under Kai's bed and started to sob

Kai got ultimate stares of doom from every one present in the room

"You apologize to him right now young man" Judy ordered

"He's not my problem" Kai snorted

Ray gave Kai a stare of death neko-jin style.

"Alright" Kai said as he bent down to pick up the frightened little chibi

"Max sowwyy pweez Kai forgive max?" the chibi asked wiping away tears

"Yeah I forgive you" Kai confessed

"Sniff, that was beautiful" Tyson pretended to wipe a tear…he got punched in the face and had his nose broken

"Come along Kai I do not have all day" Judy said grabbing Kai's arm and pulling towards the door

"Where, why"

"I'm going to buy clothes for Max and I need him to come with me thus forcing you to come with me" Judy explained

"Mommy Kai Maxie peepee pants" The chibi interrupted

Judy moved forward to take Max but the toddler refused

"No maxie wont really mommy"

"Alright that's fine with me" Judy said looking at Kai extremely amused.

"My life sucks" the ice prince groaned before disappearing with max into the bathroom

Kai: I hate you Drag blastEx

Me: I know…aren't I just the pure essence of EVIL?

Pleez review

this story is very short and is about to end(Pleez spare me)


	4. Kaboom 2

Chap 3

"My life sucks" Kai exclaimed once again

"Quit your whining I'm the one who's life sucks" Judy responded

"You? Your life sucks? You thanks to the blade breakers you have a free nanny" Kai retorted

"You stole my son" Judy exclaimed

"Not like I wanted to" Kai pointed to his face which had big patches of blue because max "want make mommy kai pweetty" unfortunately for Kai this was not his face paint but permanent wall paint

"We're here" Judy pointed to a large store called the baby GAP

Judy selected a few clothes but Max refused to change with her

"Kai mommy change maxie?" the toddler asked

"I Don't really have a choice do I"

Soon max exited the changing room with a disgusted Kai "can we please go home"

At the dojo Mariah and Mariam were waiting for them suddenly Kenny came in holding the chemical x "I did it max is gonna be normal (as normal as he can be)"

"Its about time" Kai exclaimed

"Those clothes were wasted then" Judy was disappointed she really wanted to try the pink bunny suit

"Ooh pweetty thingy" max spilled the entire chemical x

The explosion was fierce

"Guys is every one ok" Max (normal) asked

Just then

"boom make Tyson wet pants!" Chibi Tyson cried

"Hahah tykon peepee pants" Chibi Ray taunted

"Kwai never wet pants Kai cool" the Russian chibi exclaimed

"Kai have idea Kai make al you slaves yeah work for Kai work for Kai!" POOOP "Ooops Kwai need dwiper change"

"At least we found a use for those clothes after all" Hilary pointed out

THE END

People should I write a fic on Kai turning chibi and ray getting stuck with Him pleez tell me.


End file.
